Encontros Através de um Site 2
by FireKai
Summary: [Sequela de Encontros Através de um Site] Da última vez a Tomoyo não arranjou um namorado, mas desta vez, ela e a Sakura vão usar novamente o site de encontros para arranjarem namorados. Irão conseguir? Oneshot.


**Nota do autor: As personagens de Card Captor Sakura não me pertencem.**

**Encontros Através de um Site 2**

Da última vez, a Tomoyo ainda não tinha encontrado alguém com que pudesse ficar amiga ou algo mais. Por causa dos encontros através do site, a Sakura tinha terminado o namoro com o Shaoran.

As duas voltaram a inscrever-se no site, que agora oferecia novas coisas: possibilidade de falar com as pessoas, o que possibilitava que as pessoas se conhecem melhor antes de se encontrarem.

Numa tarde solarenga, a Sakura e a Tomoyo sentaram-se em frente ao computador.

"Bom, vamos lá começar." disse a Tomoyo. "Mexe tu no computador Sakura. Percebes mais do que eu."

"Ok… hum, para começarmos a falar com alguém, temos de pôr aqui um nome." explicou a Sakura.

"Ah, então mete o teu." disse a Tomoyo.

"Hum… ouvi dizer que neste site se põem nicknames em vez dos nomes normais." disse a Sakura.

"O que são nicknames?" perguntou a Tomoyo.

"Bom… são uma espécie de alcunhas." respondeu a Sakura. "Ok… vou pôr o meu nick para… Flor de Cerejeira. O que achas?"

"É um bom nick." disse a Tomoyo.

A Sakura escreveu o seu nick e entrou no site.

"Bom, vamos lá meter conversa com alguém." disse a Sakura.

"Olha, está aqui uma pessoa com o nome Gato Molhado. O que achas?" perguntou a Tomoyo.

"Hum… não gosto do nick… ah! Olha! Está aqui este nick que eu gosto, Lobo Solitário." disse a Sakura.

"Então vamos falar com ele."

A Sakura começou a meter conversa com o Lobo Solitário.

"Que idade tens?" perguntou a Sakura, escrevendo através do teclado.

O Lobo Solitário respondeu, 14 anos.

"Tem a mesma idade que nós." disse a Tomoyo.

"Ok… vou perguntar-lhe… se tem namorada." disse a Sakura.

"Ora, se ele tivesse namorada, não vinha para aqui!" observou a Tomoyo.

"Este site não é só para encontrar namorados e namoradas. Também é para fazer amizades." disse a Sakura.

"Mas nós não queremos só amizades." disse a Tomoyo.

"Não interessa." disse a Sakura, digitando a pergunta.

O Lobo Solitário respondeu que não tinha namorada.

"Pergunta-lhe o nome verdadeiro." sugeriu a Tomoyo.

A Sakura digitou a pergunta e o Lobo Solitário respondeu: Shaoran Li.

"Ah! É o Shaoran!" gritou a Sakura. "Não posso acreditar! Ele veio aqui para encontrar uma namorada. Que descaramento!"

"Sakura, tu também vieste aqui para arranjar um namorado." disse a Tomoyo, com uma gota na cabeça.

"Não interessa, isso é diferente." disse a Sakura, ainda zangada.

A Sakura começou a digitar furiosamente, discutindo com o Shaoran, que foi apanhado de surpresa e acabou por sair da conversa.

"Hunf, ele paga-mas!" gritou a Sakura, furiosa.

"Bom, já que a tua tentativa deu errada, deixa-me tentar a mim." pediu a Tomoyo.

A Tomoyo mudou o nome de Flor de Cerejeira para Melodia das Pétalas.

"Ah, gosto do teu nick." disse a Sakura.

"Vamos lá ver… ah!" disse a Tomoyo. "Está aqui este rapaz com um nick Música no Coração. Vou falar com ele."

A Tomoyo começou a falar com o rapaz. Ele tinha a mesma idade que ela. Tinha cabelos negros, olhos cinzentos e chamava-se Hitoshi Sagai. Também vivia em Tomoeda. Eles conversaram durante horas. A Sakura adormeceu.

"Sakura! Acorda!" gritou a Tomoyo, abanando a amiga.

"Que horas são?" perguntou a Sakura.

"São dez da noite." respondeu a Tomoyo.

"Dez da noite? Mas nós entrámos no site às três da tarde!"

"Bom, falei um pouco demais com o Hitoshi…" disse a Tomoyo, com uma gota na cabeça.

Ela contou à Sakura que eles tinham combinado encontrar-se no dia seguinte, no parque do rei pinguim.

No dia seguinte, a Tomoyo e a Sakura dirigiram-se ao parque do rei pinguim.

"Desejo-te boa sorte Tomoyo." disse a Sakura. "Vou ficar a ver-te ao longe."

"Obrigado amiga." agradeceu a Tomoyo.

"Espero que vocês se dêem bem." disse a Sakura. "A propósito, ontem o Shaoran ligou para minha casa."

"Ai sim? E o que é que ele disse?"

"Bem, ele disse que estava muito arrependido de ter andado a procurar outras pessoas no site e que não voltava a fazer isso."

"Isso é bom Sakura." disse a Tomoyo.

"E pediu-me para o perdoar, mas não sei se o perdoo ou não."

"Dá-lhe outra hipótese Sakura." aconselhou a Tomoyo. "Vais ver que não te arrependes."

As duas não tiveram muito mais tempo para conversar, porque já estava a passar da hora da Tomoyo se ir encontrar com o Hitoshi. Quando a Tomoyo chegou ao local, o Hitoshi já estava à sua espera.

"Olá, eu sou a Tomoyo."

"Olá Tomoyo, eu sou o Hitoshi." disse o rapaz. "Sabias que és muito bonita?"

A Tomoyo corou bastante. Os dois ficaram a conversar durante algum tempo, depois foram passear e foram também a uma pastelaria.

**Dois meses depois…**

A Sakura e a Tomoyo estavam sentadas à frente do computador.

"Pronto, os nossos registos estão apagados." disse a Sakura. "Já não vamos precisar mais deste site."

"Sim." concordou a Tomoyo. "Eu já namoro com o Hitoshi."

"Pois é, tiveste muita sorte." disse a Sakura. "Pelo menos o site serviu para alguma coisa."

"E tu e o Shaoran também voltaram a namorar." disse a Tomoyo.

"Sim, mas se ele volta a vir ao site procurar outras pessoas, dou cabo dele!" ameaçou a Sakura.

As duas riram-se e saíram do quarto, deixando o computador para trás. Possivelmente, nunca mais iriam precisar de usar o site para os encontros.

**E… fim. Pronto, esta é a sequela de "Encontros Através de um Site". Já tinha escrito a outra fic à quase um ano, quando me deparei com ela e decidi que devia fazer uma continuação. Espero que tenham gostado. Mandem reviews por favor.**


End file.
